Dark Waters: Early Morning Risings
by HookLineSinker5
Summary: A smutty one-shot. What I think -really- happened that first morning between Emma and Killian.. Based on the scene in 6x06 Dark Waters; before the throwing away of Henry's beloved strawberry poptarts.


It was the best, most pleasant night's sleep Killian had gotten in ages even _with_ the crisp, autumn gale accompanying the violent storm that had plowed through that evening. The roar of a sea turning storm was _much_ more welcomed than the thunderous rattling coming from a pregnant shipmate, that was for certain, but the rocking of his ship upon the viscous waves was surprisingly missed. Settling into his girlfriend's house hadn't taken much adjusting to, and he was very thankful that the quiet moments came _much_ easier now that they shared a living space. But, even though sleeping next to such an incredibly warm body at the end of a grueling day has it's privileges, it almost seemed undeserved. His chest felt heavy and ridden with guilt from keeping such a secret between them, but he had his reasonings for doing so. He just hoped he'd never have to act on them.

But, there _was_ another act he wished would finally play out.

Killian was propped up on his left elbow, basking in the pale setting moonlight as his fingers glided feather light designs over the peeking pale skin of Emma's back. He couldn't help but embrace the feeling of absolute bliss in this very moment. Her gentle sighs that came from the contentment of sleep was more than enough to pull a soft smirk to his rough features. Emma lay hugging her pillow, her leg bent and pulled nearly to her chest, while the other found refuge between his own. His hand slid around from her back to rest briefly into the curve of her thigh and hip. Yes, a quiet, or lack thereof, moment was just within his grasp. His stubbled chin, assisted by his fingers, carefully pulled the hair away from her neck, only to replace the loss feeling of warmth with his lips against the exposed flesh. Gentle, prolonged smooches were littered along the skin to ease his love awake. With much persistence, a smile soon replaced his growing desire when Emma grabbed a handful of his hair, grumbling and complaining about how much of an early morning nuisance he was.

"My deepest," _smooch_ , "most sincerest," _smooch_ , "-apologies," _smooch,_ "my love," he whispered, untangling her hand from his dark locks to press a kiss to the center of her palm. "I can stop?" His lips ghosted down to her wrist as he laced their fingers together while leaving a trail of wet kisses up her exposed forearm, "Just give me the word?"

With a bite to her lip and a sleepy grin in place, she couldn't deny her own feeling of desire swirling deep in her belly. "You already woke me up. Don't waste it." Emma instantly seized the tuft of hair gathered at the nape of his neck and yanked him down so that their mouths collided with a simple kiss. Just a small spark of a gesture was all it took to light the flame between them. What began as simple, quickly deepened into a hungry, aching, physical want made up entirely of tongue, teeth, and touch. Killian had long since positioned his body to hover over the top of hers, Emma yanking and pulling anything she could to bring him closer, as if _that_ was physically possible. The smacking of lips, rocking of hips, and the increasing notes of sighs and moans continued to feul their fire, and he finally began to feel as if they'd _actually_ successfully move forward this time - that was until a mumbled, " _Wait-_ " against his lips caused his nostrils to flare and his tongue to run along the inside of his cheek and lip.

"What?" he asked, a hint of noticeable impatience coating his tone.

Her hands drifted from his hips, gliding up his sides to settle at his shoulder blades, "We have to be quiet. Henry's just down the hall."

Just a small flash of smile was visible through the darkness as his head dropped to her neck, placing a feather light kiss to her jawline. He rubbed his stubble along her cheek to whisper playfully into her ear, "Methinks it only _you_ who must heed to _that_ warning, love," he spoke into his smirk before his tongue traced her cartilage and seized the backing to her earring before guiding both the diamond and lobe into his mouth. The soft moan accompanying the feel of her nails digging into his back triggered his testosterone driven actions. There was absolutely _no_ getting out of it _this_ time. Not even if another dirigible decided to crash it's unwelcomed balloon, or the Queen herself happened to drop by. They're finishing this.

"But what if he wakes up?" she asked before gasping at the passionately driven claim to her neck. " _Oh god-_ " Her hips rocked against his, her right hand cradling the back of his head as he sucked and bit to make his mark.

Once he was happy with what was left behind, he replied with, "Then the lad might learn him a thing or two." Killian held himself up by his crippled forearm whilst taking her chin in hand and using his thumb to widen her parted lips. His tongue easily gained entry into her waiting mouth, caressing over the rough texture and tasting the faded hint of mint from her toothpaste.

" _Mmm_ ," again she pulled his head away, rubbing her lips together from the excess of saliva. "And what if he comes in?"

"I _highly_ doubt he'll enter by the sounds soon coming from this room," he explained as he dropped his head back down to retake claim of her lips, and perhaps quiet her worries long enough to actually proceed further than just sloppy exchanges. "The door… it's locked..." he added between pecks. As he began working the buttons open on her flannel, she once again stopped him. Killian groaned out an agitated sigh as his head fell to her shoulder. "Swan-" he whined in frustration, "what could it possibly be _now_?"

She laughed softly, carding her fingers through his hair, "Relax," she purred. "I just have one more question."

"And what's that, Swan?" He asked in near defeat, moving to pathetically gaze down at her.

A blush rose in her cheeks while looking up into the bright blues unmistakably filled with the desperate need to covet, "Can you… can you put on the hook?" The corner of her lower lip was seductively gathered up by her teeth as she waited shyly for his reply.

"My hook?" A broad smile illuminated the night as a single brow raised towards his hairline.

She couldn't resist using his own words back at him, "Yeah, I like the hook."

A soft chortle of a laugh vibrated in the back of his throat as he eagerly rolled off from atop her to retrieve the brace from his side of the bed. Emma, of course, had other plans. He seemed pleasantly surprised when he was forcefully shoved back into the mattress so she could straddle his waist. The brace was taken from his hand and tossed between her own with a playful smirk and brow to match. Taking the cool metal in hand, her eyes flickered to her buttoned shirt (he was only able to undo two of the six) and hooked the point into the hole of the next fastener. With one hard tug, the button popped free and clattered against the headboard just above the astonished, wide eyed, pirate. "Bloody hell," was barely choked out before he witnessed the filed tip grazing the space between what was visible of her breasts and upper belly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. To think that she's driven him _this_ mad just by teasing him with his removable appendage…. His fingers dug into her thigh when she rocked against his growing bulge. Again he choked back his sounds of arousal. "Emma," he growled as a result of more grinding, "If you do much more of that-"

"Hmm, what's wrong Captain?" She murmured, "Can't relinquish control?" She asked innocently, before her eyes narrowed in challenge, "Or can't hold your load?"

Killian poked his tongue into his cheek, chuckling darkly from her claims, "You're a damn minx."

"This is what happens when you wake me up before the damn rooster crows," she countered in mocked annoyance.

A brow twitched at her statement. "Fine. Let's say I didn't wake you… what would you do next?" His eyes darted to his handicap the moment she took hold of it. The gnarly scar covering what would be his wrist has never been revealed to anyone. It was unpleasant and uncomfortable to witness such a deformity, even for him. Yet here she was, ghosting her lips along the ragged imperfection and planting sweet actions upon his stub. It was then guided down her throat, past her sternum and between her breasts where it lingered before the brace was securely pushed into place. "Fucking hell." His throat bobbed when she presented her mounds further, teasing the visual of areola.

"I'd ask you what the fuck you were waiting for." A harsh gasp followed the sudden jerk of her top that completely freed her chest to his hungry eyes. "There's my pir- _mmm_ ," there wasn't enough time to finish her thought before he shot up to gain control of her mouth. Again, their tongues danced to their own beat. He used both hook and hand to free her of the ruined top before they slowly ran up the length of her spine. Her head fell back, moans growing louder as her nails dug into the nape of his neck from the erotic feel of the cool metal against her heated skin. She rocked her hips against his hardened length for some kind of friction to alleviate her aching need. " _Fuck_..."

Killian wrapped her blonde hair around his hand and wrist, pulling taut the strands to expose her throat and further arch her body into his body. A moan of approval was his reward before his hook slid under her left breast, lifting it to meet his mouth and enveloping his lips around the aroused nipple. " _Mmm_ ," he moaned happily around the peak as he sucked and pulled with his teeth, teasing and jumping between both nipples to satisfy them in the exact same way. "Emma," he breathed, releasing her hair just enough to control how far her back arched. She was far enough away from his hook now that it could easily skim down her belly, stopping just at the waistband of her pants. He licked his lips when he realized he was being pulled forward as Emma guided them both down to the bed. "I wanna taste you," his admittance was simultaneously met with his hook slicing through both the fabrics keeping him from his claim. Both were eagerly pulled from her body with bated breath. His breathing hitched at the long awaited sight. Emma was such a beautiful woman, a strong one at that, and here she was laid out before him; completely exposed and free of any lingering walls, if only for a little while. He would forever be the only one to lay eyes upon each freckle, blemish, and scar littering her body, and to him that was everything.

As Killian's blissful blues took the time to soak in her raw appearance, Emma shifted from confident to bashful under his intense gaze. "What's wrong?" asked the shy blonde, becoming increasingly more sheepish in her naked display the longer he gaped in silence. She had begun to push her knees together and cover her breasts with her hands when his quickly denied her that option.

He nearly threw himself between the closing limbs and seized her right hand from her breast, pinning it above her head as he nipped at her chin, "Not one damn thing." A long, passionate kiss broke the developed tension between them. It wasn't long before his lips mirrored the same trail his hook had the pleasure in taking just a few moments ago.

Emma tangled her fingers into his brown hair, pushing him down to where the ache was felt between her thighs. She smiled at his husky laugh, raising her hips to the feel of his hot breath. " _Holy fuck_ ," was barely heard into her exhale. The sharp point of the hook punctured the inside of her thigh, but not hard enough to break skin as his nose barely ghosted over her soaked entrance. She could almost feel his determination of wanting to properly please his Princess, but she wasn't having that right now. "Hook, I want a pirate not a gentlema- _ahh, shit!_ " Emma bit her lip to quiet her outburst, her fingers tightening in his hair from the sudden invasion of his rough tongue fluttering rapidly against her clit. Her hips rocked with each sighed moan, thighs squeezing involuntarily around his head only to be forcefully pulled apart with a growl of dominance. "Killain-!" Her hands abandoned his hair and clung to his forearms that pinned her legs into place when she felt his tongue dive in deep into her canal to slurp up his sweet earnings. "Shit! _Yes_!" Her hips started to jump with each squeak of pleasure at an attempt to pull free, but it was useless. No matter how much she dug her heels into the mattress and tried to push away, he wouldn't allow it. Emma shot up from the bed, screaming out her release and curling herself around his head still tucked between her thighs. She felt him buck and figured he wanted up, so she collapsed backward with her arms outstretched, smiling from the gentle pecks at her hip bones.

Killian wasn't letting her go, yet. Not until he thoroughly had his fill. She wanted pirate? She got pirate. Glancing through his lashes at the unsuspecting blonde while continuing to pepper her abdomen with wet kisses, his middle and ring fingers entered her soaking cunt without warning. A smile of satisfaction from her surprised yelp of pleasure made him push on. He paired his pumping fingers with flicks to her overly sensitive nub to bring her towards another powerfully, vocal orgasm. His fingers were pulled at just the right moment to allow her sweet tang to fill his mouth and suffice only a small part of his appetite. "I could drink you all day," he smirked, his nose pressing against the inside of her left thigh. "So sweet," he whispered into the wet kiss he left there, "tantalizing."

"Killian-" she whimpered in pleading. "I need you."

With a knowing smirk and arched brow he questioned her readiness, "How badly do you want me?" he asked with a nip to the skin between her thigh and hip.

"Fu- it hurts! _Please_!" she couldn't believe she was actually begging for sex. She's not that type of person. Then again, she's never had anyone make her feel so incredibly wound that she was desperate for release. "I _need_ you."

"Show me." Instead of grabbing his hand, she took hold of the hook and positioned it to where she could easily grind against it. The sighs and moans of pure pleasure coming from Emma by the shocking act of fondling his hook actually made Killian's jaw fall open and his brows shoot straight up in utter shock. Never, in all his years, has this _ever_ happened. Usually, the hook would long be forgotten by now, but this? This was new. This was something that completely drove her over the edge by her own attraction, and it was erotic as fuck. " _Bloody hell._ " Just listening to her moans as she got off from rubbing against the metal was music to his ears, but he could only withstand so much. He reluctantly took back his hook, licking away her juices and making mental note to revisit this little kink of hers before wrapping his arms around her thighs and pulling her across the bed.

Emma was the one to pull him down into a kiss to taste the tang of her own arousal from his tongue. While their hands touched and caressed over any exposed skin, she eventually made her way down to his boxers. They were hastily shoved from his hips to free his aching member. The tip collided against her clit, making them both more eager to finally consummate their relationship. Pushing against his left shoulder, Emma guided him down to his back and again straddled his waist. The intense passion in the kiss hadn't been broken until Killian became impatient and attempted entry. That's when Emma shot up in horror, " _Woah!_ Hey!"

"What'd I do?" He asked in panic.

"There's _no_ way I'm having a kid right now." She replied.

Confused about the sudden and untimely talk of babies, he nodded in agreement. "Sure…. Glad we got that outta the way? Now-" he tried to ease her back down for a kiss to continue what they've been waiting so long for, as his erection was now more than uncomfortable, but she pulled away… and then completely dismounted. Growling and throwing up his arms in irritation, Killian wasn't just sexually frustrated anymore. He was pissed. "What in the _bloody_ fucking hell?!"

"Will you calm down?" she mumbled while digging through the drawer on her side of the bed. "I'm just grabbing a condom."

"Wh-wh-what is that? I-i-is that like eh, eh, eh, an oil or something?" He stuttered in aggravation. He heaved out a sigh as he angrily kicked out of his boxers, hoping for a quick return to relieve him from this throbbing nuisance.

There were a lot of things Emma could forgive Hook for, considering the fact that they're from different realms and the incredibly lengthy age gap between them, it was to be expected. Phones, for example, while he's gotten the hang of finding names, he's still entirely confused on the purpose of 'apps'. And blenders, he'd prefer to mix up his own fruits and vegetables, but he's gotten used to the simplicity it provides. Computers, game consoles, and anything else that plugs into an outlet still baffles his ancient mind, but those things were understandable. Condoms, though? Who didn't know what a condom was? She actually found herself holding her breath for that one. "Uh… W-what?"

"The… body oils." He repeated, still annoyed that she was going on about nothing of relevance when he was clearly in pain. His jaw rocked in discomfort as he wheezed, "Swan-"

"Are you seriously telling me you've never seen one of these before?" Emma held up the small foil packet for him to observe.

Glancing over to the slight shimmer in the night, he was beginning to grow real tired of these nonsensical questions. "What in the _bloody hell_ is _that_ supposed to do?"

She tore the packet open and pulled out the rubber circle. "Still nothing?"

"Is it some sort of magical barrier? I don't -?" With a heavy sigh, she crawled over to his, now, semi-hard cock and took him in hand. Killian instantly fell back into the mattress as his eyes rolled up into his head with each stroke. It didn't take long for him to return to full mast, but before she applied the condom- " _Emma_!" Killian hissed at the sudden feel of her tongue running up his length and moaned out when she took him fully into her mouth. She happily slurped around his throbbing member, getting him as hard as he could without sending him over the edge. His moans had turned into sighing whimpers, pulling a smile from such innocence coming from a, once, incredibly menacing pirate.

Emma released him with a loud pop, his hips jerking from the suctioned act, and hurriedly rolled on the condom. "See? Now y-"

"Don't take this the wrong way, love," he began as he tugged her to straddle his waist, "but I couldn't care less at the moment." He planted her hands against the wiry hair of his chest and brought his knees up to line himself up for entry. With his hook, he pushed her ass down, grabbing her chin between his fingers to pull her face to meet his own, and plunged inside.

" _Mmm_!" Emma moaned loudly into his mouth and seized his neck between his quickened thrusts. Her lower back was kept into position with his hook while his fingers tangled into the mess of blonde curls that curtained his face. Her moans grew increasingly louder as the pace stayed hard and quick. " _Oh fuck_!" She tried her best at muffling her cries into his mouth, but it only helped so much. She yelped in surprise when Killian rolled them over, gathered her hands, and pinned them above her head as he hurriedly regained entry. What was once rough and careless, turned into something a bit more meaningful. Emma extended her neck to share a smooch with her love as her legs became wrapped around his waist. " _Ohhh_ ," She collapsed back into the mattress, twining her fingers tightly with his.

"Swan..." As he eased in and out of her, he could feel himself slowly picking up pace, chasing his much anticipated release. They'd have plenty more mornings for quiet love-making, but this morning _wasn't_ one of them. Giving her one last hard kiss, he pulled away and was surprised when Emma rolled over onto all fours, back arched to perfection, and waited eagerly for her prize. "What a grand sight you are." He didn't waste any time in giving her what she wanted. Killian growled out his pleasure as he plowed into her, making her scream out in ecstasy with each thrust.

" _Oh, fuck! …yes! …yes! ...yes_!"

His hook was brought around, always careful of the point, and rubbed circles against her throbbing clit. "I'm so close," he grunted. "Come for me, Emma."

High pitched, squeaky, whimpers was the only thing Emma was able to sound. She bit down on the comforter to muffle her ongoing screams until they led to her earth shattering orgasm. Killian faltered in his pace a short moment later do to finally surrendering to his own body numbing release. He collapsed onto her back in a heap of sweaty, trembling limbs as he fought with catching his breath. Emma couldn't help but giggle happily into the sheets before turning her head to the side to speak. "Hey…. Not too bad for a thousand year's old pirate," she panted.

"I've yet to hear any complaints," he teased into his blissful smile before placing a kiss between her shoulder blades, "I hadn't figured the hook?"

"Mm," she buried her face into the sheets to hide her rising blush. "I mean.. It's _okay_." She mumbled with a roll of her eyes. Her face reappeared with an attempt to hide her smile, but failed. "I wouldn't really say it's a _turn on_ or anything."

"Oh, no, right. Of course not," he agreed, playing along with her game, "that'd just be absurd." As he left the bed to remove the rubber, he seemed more than ill pleased with the usage of such pathetic barriers. "Tell me, must I use this _every_ time?"

"Well, not the same one." She explained into her stretch, "You throw _that_ one away. I have a whole box."

"There's _more_ of these bloody things?" he asked in repulsion.

"Seriously? _Now_ you're complaining?"

"The feeling, it's not the same."

"I'll take your loss of feeling over a kid, any day. Besides, I already have one person waking me up, I don't need another." With a yawn, Emma nestled herself into the blankets and was more than ready to go back to sleep now that her body was pulled to exhaustion. "Do me a favor? Remind me after I've had about two pots of coffee to ask you what kind of Planned Parenthood was used in the Enchanted Forest."

The hot body of her boyfriend was soon pressed against her bare back. His brace was discarded, arms wrapped tightly around her athletic frame, and his head lay rested upon hers causing the coarse stubble to scratch her cheek as he whispered, "As you wish."

 _•~•~•~•~•~•~_

It didn't take long for Emma to fall into another deep slumber. Killian had dressed in a hurry and was descending the stairs when Henry appeared from the general direction of the kitchen. From the uncomfortable look that plagued the boy's features and met his eyes, Killian _knew_ he knew. Rubbing the back of his reddening ear, he offered up a smile and partial shrug, "Raiding the pantries?"

"Can we just pretend this night never happened?"

"Aye," he mumbled in agreement, "I won't mention it if it you don't?"

"Deal!" Henry hurried up the stairs as Killian finished descending them and paused at the landing, "Hey," At his gained attention he continued, "Next time? Try drowning it out with some music? Some very... _very l_ _oud_ music." With that being said, he disappeared to his room leaving alone a very smug pirate in the front entry.


End file.
